


And I Hope It Finds You Healthy

by ARedHairing



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARedHairing/pseuds/ARedHairing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotions and flowers, chocolates and poems, and commercial February holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Hope It Finds You Healthy

**Author's Note:**

> Also, chats that a lack of tears in slash is okay too. Originally posted on LJ Feb 2009
> 
> Title from one of my favorite Jewel songs: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vW85wiq5nLQ

Reid had been in love with Hotch for a long time. It was more than some sort of hero-worship thing, which Reid would admit to having at first, because SSA Hotchner is, was always, clearly fucking brilliant at his job. He was tough and he was strict and he was hard as nails, but it hadn’t taken Reid long to see Hotch the person as opposed to Hotch the profiler. Hotch was sarcastic and funny, and he was loyal and caring and it was hard not to worship that just a little.

Logically, Reid knew Hotch was attractive, classically so. Tall, dark, striking. Impeccable. It brought Reid images of how to muss that, how to bring Hotch down, how to break that control. In his head, Hotch would moan and writhe, but even in his fantasies he couldn’t make Hotch beg.

But Reid knew such thoughts were not at all appropriate, given Hotch's marriage, so he mostly shut himself up. There were times he couldn’t, of course -- not even Dr. Reid could shut up Dr. Reid all the time -- and he’d come over his knuckles, in his bed at night, or the shower if he was lucky, with thoughts of Hotch, and the guilt would chase away the bliss of orgasm.

The fact that Hotch was his boss, and older than Reid, didn't even get a cursory acknowledgement. Married, then separated, yes. But Reid was used to feeling older than he was, used to surrounding himself with people whose experience may be vastly greater than his own but whose intelligence was at least equal, if not, in most cases, lower. 

But when Reid finally had the chance to say all of this to Hotch, had finally found the courage, he didn’t. Reid didn't say any of it. He doesn’t need emotions and flowers, chocolates, and poems on commercial February holidays, or talk about his feelings and tomorrow or be held and cuddled after sex. 

Because he is a male, he has a cock, one that is currently throbbing for attention against the fly of his pants, and instead of a choir of birds and being a damsel in distress, he sucked Hotch’s cock into his mouth.


End file.
